Liberian Girl
by Mikahlee
Summary: Sunil encounters a mystery pet's dancing while staying the night at the pet shop... and he wants to know who she is. Does not contain any OC's. Rated T just in case. Kinda a song-fic, helps to listen to Liberian Girl by Michael Jackson
1. Disclaimer

This is a work of fanfiction using the characters from the Littlest Pet Shop (2012) world, which is trademarked by Hasbro. Shahrrukh, Sunil, and Sugar Sprinkles, as well as several others that may appear, are all created and owned by Hasbro; I do not claim ownership of them or the world of Littlest Pet Shop (2012) nor previous generations.

This story is far from Hasbro's Littlest Pet Shop (2012) and previous generation cannon. This fanfiction is not to believed or purported to be cannon and is from my own imagination. I do not expect nor appreciate if anyone used my story ideas for their own original artistic works, as these are my ideas :P

I am not profiting financially from the creation or publication of this fanfiction- though it may be used for experimentation, to inspire my original artistic works, etc. Regardless, the Hasbro universe nor Littlest Pet Shop (2012) and previous generations' characters and world will not be used at all in any situation for my own "gain" or original work outside of nonprofit fan-made stuff. Completely for entertainment purposes only :)

Thanks to Hasbro and the crew of Littlest Pet Shop (2012) for I will not have this story idea in the first place :)

**- Mikahlee**

* * *

**Update:**

Using the story plot I've made for these stories of mine I've posted in will result in appropriate consequences. The plot does not in anyway include the characters, setting, etc. of the story, but_ rather_ the exposition, rising action, climax, falling action, resolution, and other elements _neccessary_ for telling any story, not just fanfiction. Please respect my writing, even if it is fanficiton, it may something turn into something much more original; like a whole new novel, screenplay, stageplay, or anything of the such without copywrited characters, etc. belonging to another, just my _own_ characters, setting, etc. belonging and created by _me_


	2. C1: Liberian Girl

_Author's Note: I'll get back to SV and FM soon- almost have two chapters done  
btw, the mystery girl is not an OC_

_Oh, and had to get out the lyrics due to copyright issues_

* * *

**_Liberian Girl_**

_ A soft humming echoed through the corri_dor. The mongoose shifted in his sleep, deprived of much needed rest. The humming grew stronger, until it turned to unmuted music. Naturally, Sunil Nevla was a light sleeper; how could he sleep when he was all alone in the pet shop? His excitement had dulled after a while, but all those scary movies really got the best of him. He groaned, throwing the pillow over his ears.

Sunil yawned, chasing the grogginess of sleep. Instantly, he raced out his pet bed, realizing something. He was supposed to be the_ only one here_. A knot tightened his stomach, anxiety setting in. _W-Who could be here but me?! Blythe never said a thing- a-and Twombly didn't... _Sunil breathed deeply, blinking; a soft melodic voice entered his ears. He perked, calmed in a near instant. Oddly familiar, but not at all...

The mongoose decided to investigate. Whoever it was, it was a female. Sunil crept along the shadows, scampering timidly. He felt no fear; the voice was soothing, lovely... and lonesome. He followed the voice, leading him towards the windows. The mongoose didn't want to startle her, just wanted to hear her, see her.

He peered over the cat tree. There.

A figure murmured gently, looking out into the distant sky the first lines of the lyrics. A bolt of lightning flash silently, outlining a slender animal. The song's beat changed.

_S_he sang in a soprano, walking across the windowsill. Her hands made hand-gestures the whole time, but not of the typical. They were symbolic, from another's culture, Sunil realized. He was impressed; how thoughtful.

_H_er legs and hips swerved, holding onto an invisible microphone. Sunil's stomach blossomed in awe and butterflies. He growled internally to himself, embarrassed as heat rush to his face. The mongoose looked away, but his eyes returned to the mysterious figure reluctantly. His eyes widened as she magically drew several strings of colors from the middle of her chest.

_S_he sang longingly, studying a strand; the silohette swayed her hips, throwing a dramatic smoke bomb. A magic trick Sunil knew well; the mongoose gasped as she reappeared at the edge of the window. Her moves became contemporary, still balanced on the windowsill. Her voice fell in a soft melody,

Her voice rose at the last verse. The figure leaded against the frame, sprinting across to the middle. A bolt of lightning flashed once more, startling Sunil. At the same instant, a rose was pulled out right out of her heart, even though she had no clothing. His amber eyes shone with wonder. Her voice broke at the end, falling dead upon his ears. The mongoose's chin lifted, concerned.

Sunil flinched, bristling as a gasp escaped her._ She could have seen me!_ The mongoose curled within the cat house, snuggling into a blanket. He felt guilty on eavesdropping on such an intimate moment of artistry, but he couldn't help it. The mongoose strained his ears, scared she might come after him. The background music stopped abruptly. Silence replaced their greetings.

* * *

A throaty gulp echoed throughout Littlest Pet Shop, followed by a series of sobs. A long, deep breath through the nostrils ended it all. Her composure seemed to collect it self; it had nothing to do with the song. It had everything to do with her home. At this point, she didn't care if anyone heard her burden.

"H-How could they leave me...," She whispered, careful the stranger didn't overhear. "I-I used my talent to please them as much as I can; and they won't adopt." Her silohette leaped gently off the windowsill, wiping her teary eyes with a paw. She glanced at the cat house; it was too dark to see clearly, but a set of handsome amber eyes stood out through everything during her performance, if only for an instant. Despite their silence, she felt oddly grateful that at least _some pet_ would know of her trouble. And he(or, she) would remain anonymous, never interferring with her secret life, because that was how all night-pets were.

Occasionally, pets without homes, or with late-working owners, would occupy the petshop with her. But they were far and few between; she _knew_ this pet shop. She was sorry the homeless dears didn't know it like she did, or else they'd stay every night in shelter.

But the figure had to admit: if word got out to her friends this was who she _was_, she would be sorely disappointed. So maybe it was best, if only for her benefit, if others left the shop alone in the stillness of the night. It sounded selfish, but she felt it was the truth. Because loneliness attracted friendship or cruelty, not both...

* * *

**There ye' go :3**  
**Will update FM/SV soon****_  
_**


	3. C2: Certain Pets

_**Author's Note:** Remember to read/review :3 While writing, I randomly followed my instinct and made a new ship that probably isn't shipped too often... Enjoy :)  
Oh, and I added a few important lines to the last chapter, during the mystery girl's performance. So check that out first, if you want_

* * *

_**Certain Pet?**_

A long, square light entered the cat house; the mongoose sighed, snuggling closer to his pillow. The silhouette. He imagined what he'd say to her, but couldn't find the words to express himself. Sunil sat up, yawning tiredly.

The pets would arrive soon enough. Naturally, Russel was the very first to come, followed by Zoe. He scratched his light blue neck fur, gazing around. Cautiously, Sunil slipped into the bland light of the petshop. No one was around. He climbed up the pet house and toyed with the fake mouse boredly. He suddenly thought of his cobra, and raced towards his own shelter.

The glass pet shop door opened; he walked towards it, eager to see Russel. Sunil had promised himself he would help the pet, some way. The hedgehog carried his usual clipboard, observing the area around him almost immediately.

"Well, Sunil, you're rather early," he commented simply, checking him off. Sunil rolled his eyes at his attendance chart.

"Um, Russel, you can leave your duties to me," he smiled, "I spent the night here."

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" his hedgehog friend gasped, scribbling notes on paper.

"Seriously, Russel, there is no need for worry," he scoffed. "My owners had to work extra late; it doesn't matter."

"Did anything happened?" he raised an eyebrow. "You didn't mess up the place, did you?"

"Yeah, looks like I ruined the pet shop," Sunil murmured sarcastically, "No. But I did see a_ certain _someone..."

_"C-Certain?_ Sunil, are you implying what I think you're implying?" Russel gasped girly, in a shipping mood. The mongoose looked at him in confusion. He face-palmed, blushing severely. Sunil cursed himself, already knowing only Russel (a_ shipper_, at that) would see _that_ proposition.

"Russel! Not_ that_ someone. P-Please, the pet shop... at night..._ alone_," the mongoose didn't look him in the eye, embarrassed. "I could not."

"Who was it, then?"

"I-I saw the Liberian dancing on the windowsill...," he recalled, pointing. "A-And she was singing in such a melody..."

"She was... Liberian...," the hedgehog's pencil began to sprawl across his clipboard.

"Not exactly," he paused, "The song was about a Liberian boy she loved. A-and she used magic! _Real_ magic! I-I don't recall_ how_, what tricks she used, but she was a great magician."

"How long was she here?" Russel glanced towards the windowsill. "It was lightning, wasn't it..."

"Yes. But I could not see her face," Sunil muttered in disappointment; he looked around, "Just an outline. S-She doesn't _appear_ to be here... must have left last night..."

"Why didn't you talk to her?" Russel sighed. "I could have had her name and everything... You know how pets without homes come."

"She was having a very... how do you say... _private_ moment with herself," Sunil murmured. "S-She was... crying... and she almost saw me..." His eyes glazed over, lost in thought. He rubbed his temple.

"Sunil, I'm sorry you had to see that," the hedgehog gave his sympathies. "But you should have comforted her... done something so she could-"

"I-I know," the mongoose exhaled, "I couldn't bring myself to."

"Well, maybe we'll know sooner or later," Russel recorded the data. "Sunil, just don't tell anyone until we find out. _I've got this_."

"I really feel like I need to know who she is. I-I...," he paused, slowly forming the words, "Her dance was very meaningful... her tears were very... _unpleasant_ for me to bear," he murmured simply, walking off.

* * *

Penny Ling rushed into the petshop, tumbling over herself in her haste. She couldn't wait to see Minka and Pepper and Zoe... and, of course, the guys, too! The panda's paw slipped from her owner's hand as she walked into the pet area, giggling at the sparkliness of it all. The lightning had scared her last night, but at least she had Minka comfort her during their sleepover.

She looked around at the various pets: Sugar Sprinkles, oddly, had come to visit them, too. Penny licked her lips, thinking of all the frosty and sprinkles she had in her. The panda was hurdled by Minka's rampant play.

"Hellooo, Penny!" she grinned, leaping off her. "Sorry I knocked into you, but our sleepover was amazing! But we still couldn't have any chimmey chum-chums...," she murmured, "Or Apple Bottom Crisps, no ice cream; I bet Buttercream-"

"Calm, down, Minka," she snickered. The panda walked towards the stage where Pepper was telling her latest jokes.

"Hey, you know when you were a little skunk," she paused, "Or is it pup? kit? Guppie? Well, anyway, after your parent would spank you as a toddler, remember that good-as-buck nap afterword?" Pepper plopped onto the floor with a pillow, pretending to sob as she closed her eyes.

This was followed by a series of laughs; Penny crept towards, giggling as well.

"Good one, Pepper!" she laughed. The skunk winked, continuing on with her act (which, for once, was actually pretty good). Penny was interuppted from her laughing by a timid tap on her shoulder.

"Huh?" the panda whispered, followed by a sharp_ shh_. She looked into soft green eyes, a frown drawn across her face. She blinked, crawling after Zoe as the cocker spaniel led her towards a cat house. The dog sat, avoiding eye contant with Penny. She glanced back at the crowd of pets, now beginning to disperse and make its way towards the T.V or, in Vinnie and Sunil's case, towards the new hammock and potted plants.

"What's wrong, Zoe? Why don't you want to go with the others?" Penny asked, concerned. This was so unlike Zoe Trent; usually, she'd love to be the center of attention. But now shame was drawn across her face like a fog.

"I-I'm sorry, Penny Ling," she murmured, "But I have to tell you something. I couldn't tell anyone else because what girl could understand _and_ keep a secret better than you, dear?" Zoe smiled feebly, finally meeting her eyes. They were filled with salty water threatening to boil over the rim of her eyeslids.

"I won't tell a soul," she whispered, drawing closer to her distressed friend. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's just _dreadful_," the cocker spaniel's voice cracked in a whisper, "I-I'm... homeless."

"What? But I thought-" the panda gasped.

"Yeah, I know. But I _lied_," she dropped the truth like a cold stone. "My owners have no love for me. I have none. I've been trying to use my talent in hopes someone will adopt me on the street. But no one wants a cocker spaniel, I guess. I've given everything I got, and more." Zoe looked away, "Dear, you're a loyal friend. I hope you can forgive me... I-I wanted everyone to love me and see me as-"

"Shh," Penny whispered, placing a finger to her lips. "I know... I know... Zoe, I see you no different... You're still-"

"But you have to," Zoe whined, "You have to..."

"Why not? You're still a fashionista, with or without a home, it's their lost, not yours; you're the best singer I know!"

"I-I was pretending to be a_ certain_ way...," she admitted, "I wanted to appear classy, sophisticated, and at a higher standard than everyone else. I used my own _beret_ as my totem... I fooled everyone, Penny," Zoe felt hot tears drain from her dry eyes. She sniffled, trying to hold back. This confession was _unbearable_; and she had already cried _enough_ last night.

"Well, then how do you want me to see you?" the panda murmured slowly, gazing into her green eyes.

"I-I don't know anymore," she whispered; Penny leaned into her, beconing her to say more. Zoe simply wiped the tears from her eyes and turned away from her. "I've done enough for myself... now I need to do something for you, too."

"Zoe, you've done plenty," the panda stated simply, reaching a paw to her shoulder, "I want what's best for you; I'm sure we can find you an owner... You're already an amazing singer..."

"Well, not good enough," Zoe growled at herself, sniffing, "I realized something last night."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I did, sweetie. A whole _epiphany _came to me in the dead of the night. I was practicing- a new song," she started, "It was a bit old, but had more meaning than any of the other songs I've done," the cocker spaniel laughed sadly, "Even the new dance styles I learned opened a whole new world for me."

"Where did you learn them, Zoe?" Penny asked out of curiosity.

"I learned them from a group of muscians and dancers I've recently met...," Zoe stated, "They've helped me and opened me to a whole new level of artistry. I even created my own dance sequence for the song...," The pet smiled dully, "I just hope it's good enough."

"Wow...," the panda whispered, nuzzling her friend in affection. "I'm really happy for you- um, about your _artistic ephiphany_, I mean," Penny added quickly.

"Thank you, dear," she smiled, "I knew I could trust you."

"Of course," the panda smiled a small smile, looking her in her eyes. They held their gaze for a second.

"But something else happened...," the cocker spaniel murmured. "A few magicians also occupied the artists... they taught me new things, and I decided to test them out in my performance rehearsal last night."

"L-Like Sunil's magic?" Penny grinned, stealing a glance at the soft blue mongoose playing with his gecko friend.

"Well, not quite as... oh, how do I put it...," Zoe paused, "_Tacky_, dear. I sequenized it with my performance. It went along very smoothly... I'm very surprised at how enjoyable it was."

"Well, maybe he could show you a few magic tricks of his own," the panda thought outloud, "I'm sure it'd improve his and your act."

"Yeah," the cocker spaniel trailed off, "If only it was that simple..."

"You don't have bad blood between you...," Penny frowned, concerned.

"In fact, we do," she admitted. "But it's not revelant right now. I think I can deal with him."

"What do you mean? He's the best magician I've ever seen- if he met those other magicians, he could _really_ progress!" she urged.

"I understand that, but I just_ can't..._," new tears filled her eyes, "I'll tell you another time, is that okay?"

"Okay...," the panda muttered reluctantly. She still saw them as a great duo. She looked into her friend's deep, thoughtful eyes once again. They held something new, exciting about them. Penny blinked, swallowing. Zoe looked away, a strange thought coming to her. She silenced it; she didn't want to ruin her friendship.

"There's one more thing," Zoe recalled, meeting her eyes once more.

"Yeah..?" Penny leaned in, perking her ears.

"I saw someone last night. A shadow, really. Whatever they were, they didn't find it in themselves to introduce themselves," the cocker spaniel glanced up at her. "They probably heard me crying a bit, but not for long..."

"Shouldn't you do something about it?" Penny frowned.

"I doubt they'd tell anybody; most strays are pretty friendly, dear," she smiled, "I'm sure he, or she, was just curious."

"Uh...," the panda looked off to the side. "Thank you for telling me. I'm really happy you trust me," she met her eyes once again, looking deeply with appreciation for her. "If you need anything, I'm here."

"Oh, I'm so grateful I came to you first," Zoe held her paw in her hand, hugging her. "You're the first I'll come to next time."

"You're the first I'd come to, too," Penny blushed, smiling. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"I'm fine; I have the pet shop," the cocker spaniel nodded, "It may not be much, but I have a few strays willing to share company with me if I can't get in."

Penny Ling nodded, respecting her independance. She slowly followed the dog out the cat house, blinking in the bright light of the overhead fan. The panda felt hopeful... _maybe_, with time, whatever bad blood between Zoe and Sunil would heal. Even if Zoe seemed rigid and reluctant, maybe the truth would come out through her lips before anything worse happened.


	4. C3: GumBalls

_**GumBalls**_

A plastic, red ball was thrown in the back of his head. There was a sharp snarl and shuffling as the two leaped onto each other, throwing balls back and forth.

"Haha, you are not good enough," Sunil teased, lashing his tail and "splashing" several balls at the gecko. His eyes widened, ducking underneath and slithering underneath the surface. The mongoose was instantly lifted up by Vinnie's shoulders.

"SMACKDOWN!" the gecko slammed him into the group of balls, laughing loudly. "How'd you like 'em apples?"

The duo played with eachother several minutes until finally plopping over he balls in exhausted heaps.

"I-I can't breathe, man," the gecko yawned. He sighed, a tight knot forming in the pit of this stomach.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sunil panicked, suspecting his friend was hurt by his rough playfighting.

"No, I'm fine... It's just," Vinnie began, "Well," he blushed, "I like this one chick and I'm trying to get the balls to ask her out, ya know?"

"Wa-Wait, did I just say _balls_?" the gecko giggled at the immature innuendo, looking at the variety of balls. "I've got plenty- of all sizes!"

"Yeah, I am sure you do," the magician played along, bursting into a series of laughs."Looks like you're losing something," Sunil gestured towards the several balls scattered out of the playpen. This set off another round of snickers.

"I guess I am... Gotta find me some more," the gecko joked. "But seriously, I can't find the guts to tell her."

"Well, that makes two of us," Sunil murmured to himself, a light blush rising underneath his fur.

"What, you losing yours, too?" Vinnie laughed, "Sorry I just had to."

"I already lost mine," the mongoose snickered at the silly jokes, "Last night."

"Wa-Wait, _what?!_" Vinnie climbed onto a pile of plastic balls, grinning eagerly to hear Sunil's gossip. He then stared dead serious at the mongoose, surprised masking his face. "Man, _no way_ you scored-"

"Vinnie!" he hissed. "I _did not_ do such a thing."

"Oh, still a virgin, huh?"

"Like _you_ did anything," Sunil scoffed; they knew each other so well, maybe _too_ well for his own comfort to inquire of such things. He used to be so shy about talking about such things, but talking in innuendos was too fun! It came naturally to talk about such things, in jokes, of course, once Vinnie introduced him to satire. "You are not the first one to mistake my words."

"W-Well, _yeah_, if you put it that way," the gecko scoffed. "So, how did you lose your balls?"

Sunil Nevla rolled on his side, laughing even more obnoxiously. Vinnie kicked a few plastic balls laughing so much. The two regained their composure, sighing as they eased their breathing.

"O-Okay, okay," the mongoose giggled, "I stayed the night at the pet shop because my owner worked late... and I saw a girl." Sunil murmured, "She was dancing on the windowsill, right over there," he pointed towards the large windows. "Vinnie, you would have _loved_ it," he stated.

"Aw, _really_," Vinnie smirked. "Go on, I'm liking this...," the gecko laid back with his hands folded behind his head.

"Hehe, well, she was singing, too," Sunil continued, "The song was about a Liberian boy, a love song, really."

"Hmm, I like my girls romantic," Vinnie snickered, "It's _so_ sexy." They burst out laughing.

"S-She was singing and dancing... a-and she used magic! It was brilliant, a very advanced type of magic, too..."

"Really? Looks like you found your girlfriend," Vinnie grinned, "Go on."

Sunil rolled his eyes, ignoring his little comment. "I think she almost saw me," he thought to himself.

"What'd she look like? Come on, Suilly, _details_," the gecko replied smoothly. "I'm starting to feel _lucky_, here," he snickered at the implied innuendo, wiggling his eyebrows.

The mongoose snarled, "You did not even_ see_ her!" Vinnie was on a roll! They had a bout of laughs.

"Yeah, I know; but _it could happen:_ _Only on the Hub!_" Vinnie burst out loud; reluctantly, the mongoose joined in, too.

"You wouldn't be able to_ get lucky_, anyway," Sunil started, "It was too dark to see her. I only saw a silhouet-"

"Hey, I could work with that," Vinnie interrupted, giggling.

"Vinnie, stop fooling around!" Sunil muttered. "She could not see me much either... But the weird thing was-"

"Yeah?" the gecko leaned in, raising an eyebrow. Sunil knew there was some twisted innuendo in his head.

"She cried."

"Oh," Vinnie leaned back, disappointed, looking Sunil in the eyes. The mongoose glanced down, frowning.

"I didn't introduce myself or anything, Vinnie," he muttered, "I think she is a stray..."

"Hmm. She must be_ real_ lonely," Vinnie murmured, snickering at the song she was singing. Sunil punched him on the shoulder, catching on to the implication of what she could be."_Ouch!_ Sorry, man. Just trying to lighten up the mood...," he trailed off.

"I wish I could find some way to help her...," he murmured, worried. "It was not just regular crying, it was genuine tears. I don't know what it is."

"Hey, Sunil," the gecko looked him in the face, grabbing his shoulders, "Don't beat yourself up about this. Some lonesome female should not get my buddy down, okay? You can't do anything about it."

Sunil's eyes slowly moved up to his, "I already told Russel."

"Really...," he murmured simply; it was unclear whether he was disappointed or understanding. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"What is there to be sorry_ for_?" Sunil snarled back, "I should have done something. If some pet's hurt, there's no excuse for avoiding them."

"Sunil, buddy," Vinnie frowned, "You didn't do anything at that time. Maybe you'll find this mystery chick. But just try to move on; you may never see her again."

"I guess you are right, Vinnie," the mongoose smiled sadly. He sighed, "I guess I need to collect my balls."

This set them in another round of laughs. Although he enjoyed every second spent with his best friend, a small voice nagged at the back of his mind. Sunil silenced it, stuffing it in a little box. The magician knew it stemmed from his own artistic loneliness. He really wanted to meet her, to finally see another magician (who, he had to admit, was much improved than he) would help his art in ways he couldn't imagine.

* * *

**Yes, I just had to.  
**_Excuse_ me :3 Throw your critques at me, I don't mind if you didn't laugh at the jokes :P Tell me if you didn't at least _giggle_- I'm working on my comedy (no, I won't do innuendos all the time, so don't stop reading). _I feel kinda like Albert Einshine today, ya know... _Ha, I love Vinnie. That's Vinnie's comedy, not mine, okay?


	5. C4: OH, Magic!

**_Author's Note:_ **_If it isn't as good as my other writing, it's because I experimented with a little of comedy on this, and possibly a different type of writing... More Vinnie-styled, cheap jokes... Please critique :) Oh, and I will update and add more to this chapter after a few reviews, promise X_

_Might delete/completely edit out the jokes+chapter depending on how well it is received..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oh, MAGIC**

Sunil arrived at the pet shop late, frantically racing to retrieve his plush cobra. He was always losing it, wasn't he? The magician placed upon his head his top-hat, a soft gold kurta, followed by a long over-coat, about knee-high. Sunil sighed at the elegant attire, his best outfit yet that Blythe had designed for this most auspicious event.

He ducked beneath a pet bed, fearful some pet may see him in the dim light. No one had arrived yet, in the early dawn of the morning as the sun hardly rose up. Usually Russel would arrive, but something must have been holding him up. Sunil shrugged, swallowing nervously as he crept along the shadows.

Within the tire swing hid a light saber disguised as a magic stick. Sunil gripped it firmly within his paws, narrowing his eyes as his eyes shifted from side to side.

"Well, I guess no one is here," he muttered, rubbing the light saber affectionately. He bent down lower, creeping along, "Just me and mah stick." In an instant the mongoose burst out laughing at such a ridiculous innuendo. "Ah, Vinnie is giving me such a dirty mind!" he protested as he snickered. "Anywhoo..."

Sunil shook his head in mock disappointment in himself as he hid among the couches. One by one each of the pets arrived slowly, without hardly noticing Sunil's stealthy movements as he hid among the crevices of Littlest Pet Shop.

A hard smack hit him on the back of the head. His face contorted to a dumb expression as stars danced around his head. Sunil rigidly saluted to no one, his eyes slowly forming cross-eyed derped-up lava lamps, narrowed.

"God bless America... or rather, LUKEMIA," Sunil's paw slammed against the floor as he fell, his tail kinking up. "Kneel before me, I twist... FOR MELK...!" his muffled voice shrieked. This really didn't make sense.

* * *

"Sunny, Sunny... tsk tsk, dude, get up!"

"Why..."

"Weed is still illegal."

"What?! Why didn't you say so! No MAGIC GRASS!? Where will I get m-" Sunil's mouth was muffled.

"Hahaha!" Pepper rolled over laughing, "I knew it! Getting 'em joints from that Sugar Baby, huh?"

"Haha, very funny," Sunil growled. "I simply... pay her more..."

"Yeah, _sure_," Pepper raised an eyebrow. "'Oh, here you go Baby, now let's go have some ol' natural- *muff*!"

"It is not like that, and you know it!"

Pepper snorted, "I'm only joking with 'cha! Don't get your Franklins in a wad!" Pepper rolled over laughing at her own joke. "Get it? _Franklins?_ 'Cause we all know how much money you _really_ give her. Wouldn't want to lose that, now would you?"

"Well, they are just rumors!" Sunil snorted in anger, looking off grumpily to the side. "I am not involved with Sugar Sprinkles!"

"Oh, but she's involved with you," Pepper growled, "Soon she'll be running up to you for the latest ingredients for that lil' magic grass you like so much... then, before ya know it-"

"Yes, I get the picture, Pepper!" Sunil hissed, "You are simply jealous."

"Wh-What?" The skunk nearly choked, "Moi? Of her? Nah, baby, you got it all wrong. She's a grass-fed, hyperactive... (heh, lucky boy, aren't you Sunil?) hefter! Y-Yeah, that's the word..." Pepper grinned at Sunil's angry expression.

"I suppose I will tell her that," Sunil smirked.

"You wouldn't."

"Well, after all, she is my _"Suger Momma"_," Sunil made quotes, "Surely, she'd like to see her _"Sugar Daddy"_ being faithful to her... perhaps, if what you said is true, she will be_ extra_ grateful to me tonight," Sunil snickered as Pepper's face contorted to shock. Her jaw dropped, but immediately she chuckled along as he showed he was only joking. "I'd like to think of it as Magic," the mongoose rubbed his thumb and fingers together like money.

"Su-Sunil, what happened? Has Vinnie planted eggs in your brain again?" Pepper snickered, "Don't tell me he's giving you any funny ideas, because I swear if he ruins your innoc-"

"Trust me, Pepper, he is far more inexperience than you think. We are nearly saints," Sunil looked up at his head, an imaginary halo covering his head as he clasped his head.

"Uh, Sunny, your halo has some... uh... green smoke in it...? Are those horns?!" Pepper mocked, chuckling. "Sure you haven't been smokin'?"

"Uck, Pepper, you ruin my fun," Sunil rolled his eyes, "Do you not know I am the _Doctor?_ Tsk! What would they say about legal marijuana after they hear _my_ story!"

"Y-Yeah, right..," Pepper grinned, shaking her head. The skunk giggled.

"Hey, who knocked me out?" the mongoose asked.

"What?"

"Who did that?"

"Wh-What?" Pepper repeated, speeding up her speech "I-I didn't see that... is that what we were doing? Knocking out? B-Because I don't remember being here, just waking up, like you. I don't know, must be some type of wacky magic grass thing, eh, Sunny?" Pepper chuckled louder.

"Ah-ha! It _was_ you," Sunil growled, leaping onto her in a play fight. The two tumbled, nipping each other at the arms, aiming for the sensitive underbelly that all pets hated. Pepper rolled over, throwing him off. She laughed.

"S-So, Sunny, enough with the talk," Pepper rolled her eyes. "Something seems to be bothering you."

"Oh." Sunil plopped down, avoiding her gaze. Their plays were fun, but something _was_ seriously bothering him.

* * *

**Yes, not the greatest chapter... PLEASE critique my timing/jokes on regards to comedy :) **_Seriously, I can flip the switch on the humor, I'm pretty new to adding humor to my stories, so please be 100% honest :) This is about the easiest humor I know because I hear it at school all the time... Which stinks, but it's such a cheap humor, too; writing with humor is completely different than joking outloud :S _

**Like I said, if you don't appreciate the humor, tell me, I can completely edit out this chapter and such - maybe even delete it, whatever works for the story**

_This is why I like fan fiction..._** PRACTICE. So, keep in mind this is all practice to me, as far as writing goes. ****This is just experimental joke-cracking **_that doesn't seem to make sense... _**I will definitely update this chapter with more added to their conversation.**


End file.
